Two Step
by Candice Wozniak Dionysus
Summary: A story about Kurt Wagner and Todd Tolensky. Basically, they meet up at homecoming, both had come alone, and become friends by the end of the night. Its a Song Fiction, based around a song by the same name, Two Step, by the Dave Matthews Ban.


The music was already blaring when Kurt entered the school, passing the banner that clearly and decoratively said "HOME COMING". Despite the hologram masking it, his tail was twitching badly, and he had a weird feeling as he entered the gym, observing the teenagers dancing wildly. Kurt had turned down a few freshman cuties for dates, but he wasn't sure why he said no, even to Kitty.

Say, my love, I came to you with best intentions  
You laid down and gave to me just what I'm seeking  
Love, you drive me to distraction

Todd watched the other students dancing like idiots, and felt alone. _She_ had come with Avalanche, which had annoyed Todd, but there wasn't much he could do about it. No one else would come with him, so he wasn't even sure why he was here, other than to see _her_. Then he spotted Kurt from the corner of his eye.

_Alone I see..._ Todd though, then hopped over to him.

Hey my love do you believe that we might last a thousand years  
Or more if not for this,  
Our flesh and blood  
It ties you and me right up  
Tie me down

"Ugh..." Kurt said. "Vat do you vant?!"

"To talk, yo..." Todd replied. Kurts tail twitched, and he sighed.

"To talk?" he asked. Todd nodded.

I..." Todd started, noticing Kurts displeasure, "I kinda wanna call a truce, just between us." Kurt blinked, and look a bit bewildered.

"A truce?" He asked, and again, Todd nodded. "Vy vould you vant a truce?"

"Because, I want a friend who isn't gonna slap my back hard and knock me down," Todd replied, "or insult me without good reason, or ignore me when I have a problem..."

"Wrong person to come to, Todd." Kurt said, turning. Todd grabbed his arm.

"Wait..!" Todd alost cried, leaving Kurt, once again, bewildered.

"Vat?" He asked.

"Can I atleast spill my guts to someone I don't have to live with?" Todd asked, looking so sinscere that Kurt just nodded and pulled Todd outside to the bleachers, whicle Todd smiled, and whispered some weird expresion of what seemed to be joy.

Celebrate we will  
Because life is short but sweet for certain hey

We climb on two by two  
To be sure these days continue  
Things we cannot change

Sitting on the bleachers Todd told everything to Kurt, opening his feelings like a book. A very angsty book, but a good book non-the-less.

"My lifes story, or how I feel right now," Todd started, "your choice."

"Current feelings," Kurt said, with a sigh.

"I feel like shit." Todd said, putting it simply at first. "You already know that the girl I like thinks I'm disgusting... And so does the rest of the Earth... That never bothered me before. And Duncan has been beating on me more than usual, though that normally wouldn't bug me, either. But it does, a bit.

"The thing that bugs me most, I guess, would have to be how much of a wipm I am when I'm alone... I LET Duncan beat on me, and I LET the rest of the Brotherhood treat me like shit, and I LET Mystique boss me around." He saw Kurts eyes flash hurt for a second at the mention of his mother. "But worst of all, I do everthing the Brotherhood tell me to, and I end up hurting people I think I could care for...

"Not to say I care for any X-Men, but there are people I've hurt, who I wish I hadn't... People who'll probably never trust me." Here, Todd smiled at Kurt, a sad, almost puppy-dog or childlike smile, as if to say 'like you'.

"I see..." Kurt said, almost non-challantly. This didn't surprise Todd, at all.

"I know you don't care, Kurt..." Todd said, "But let me say, in all sinscerity, I'm sorry." This made Kurt look right into Todd's eyes, and blink.

"You're sorry?!" He asked, a little surprised. "You sink zat appologizink vill make everysink better?!"

"No, but it's a start," Todd said, "to a long path that I am more than willing to travel."

Hey, my love, you came to me like wine comes to this mouth  
Grown tired of water all the time  
You quench my heart and, you quench my mind

Kurt and Todd sat together in the bleachers, outside the school, Kurt speachless; Todd waiting for something to be said. Finally, after five minutes of silence, Kurt found words:  
"You vant to travel ze road to redemtion?" He asked, and Todd nodded. "Zen leave ze Brozerhood, and join ze X-Men!"

"Its not that simple..." Todd said. "The X-Men wont trust me... I bet they'll be so freaking suspicious of me that they'll watch me all the time!"

"You have to ear zeir trust, Todd." Kurt said. "You can't expect zem to trust you after you fought for ze Brozerhood!"

"No, I guess not..." Todd replied. "But I have to think about it..."

"I understand, Todd." Kurt said.

"Do you?" Todd asked, fighting the urge to hug Kurt tightly.

"Not fully," Kurt answered, "but I know leavink ze Brozerhood iz a big sing, and if you are goink to, you need to plan how..." Kurt sighed. "And I know you vill make ze right choice fo you, in ze end." Todd hugged Kurt happily. Kurt was caught off, but he eventually hugged back, beginning to feel for Todd as a friend.

"Thank you." Todd whispered.

"For vat?" Kurt asked.

"Treating me like a normal human." Todd replied, sitting back up.

"Hey, I know how it iz, being vierd..." Kurt said. "I'm not exactly normaly myself."

"Too true, drmon boy." Todd replied, smiling.

"Be quiet, you Toad!" Kurt laughed. The two got into a laughy play fight, causing Kurt to fall, catching the bar on the bleachers with his invisible tail, and climbing back up to an appologetic Todd Tolenskey.

Celebrate we will  
'Cause life is short but  
Sweet for certain  
We climb on two by two  
To be sure these days continue

"Todd..." Kurt said, sounding a lot more friendly than earlier that night. "I have somevere dat I vant to show you."

"Sure, lead the way!" Todd said.

"Its at ze Xavier Institute, actually..." Kurt said, and Todd looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "In ze forest, behind."  
"I see..." Todd responded, a smirk on his pale face. "A sort of secret base?"

"I vouldn't put it zat vay." Kurt replied, smirking as well. "You'll see..." Kurt said, taking Todd's hand and teleporting several times until he was at the gates of the Institute. Todd looked shaken; the teleporting was an amazing experience for him, the feeling was indescribable.

Kurt unlocked the gate, and him and Todd entered, the gate closing behind them. Logan was perched in a tree, near the gate, watching the sunlight fade.

"Yer back early, kid..." Logan said. "Why's stink boy with you?"

Kurt and Todd kept walking, and Logan gave it no second thought, till he saw that they were holding hands. Then he laughed.

Things we cannot  
Celebrate you and me  
Climb two by two, to be sure  
These days continue  
Things we cannot change

As they walked hand in hand through the dark woods, Kurt came to a full stop, and looked to the right, until he found an odd looking tree.

"One..." He said, and counted his steps. "Two, sree, four... Nine... Fifteen..." He kept going until he got to Twenty-five, then, turning back to Todd, he spoke:  
"Don't tell a living soul about zis place." He said, an Todd nodded, smiling.

Not a soul, living or dead." Todd agreed. Kurt seemed pleased, and continued counting, then walked off the path, and Todd followed him. They came to a small cliff, over the hanger, though Todd didn't know it. Kurt turns off the hologram, sitting down, crosslegged, his tail resting around his waist.

"Vell..." He said. "Zis is it, my sinking spot."  
"You come here to think?" Todd asked. "I'll damned well bet the view here is amazing during both Sunrise and Sunset..." Kurt nodded, and Todd sat down as well.

"Vile I can only agree, you'd have to see for your self, Todd." Kurt said. "I can't properly explain vithout messink up the desctiption."

"Then I'll have to sleep out here tonight." Todd said.

"Not vithout me!" Kurt smiled, and Todd laid down. There was a moment of silence, the two teenaged mutants staring up at the stars.

"Aren't ze starz beautiful tonight?" Kurt said, suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Todd inquired.

"Ze starz," Kurt replied, "zeir beautiful tonight... Don't you sink?"  
"Oh..." Todd said. "Yeah, they are..." Kurt pulled something out of his pocket, and began a semi-frantic search for a lighter, marked with much swearing. Finally he found it, and list what appeared to be a cigarette, only it wasn't. It was actually a joint. After a few tokes, he offered it to Todd, who happily, but surprisedly, accepted.

"I didn't know you toked up Kurt..." Todd said.

"Have since I moved here to America." Kurt replied, smiling. "I alvays just changed ze hologram it showed ven I bought."

"I guess that works." Todd said. "Good to see I'm not the only pothead." Kurt laughed.

"Stoners come in many forms, my friend." He said. "One of zem is me." Todd smiled.

"That I can see." Todd responded.

"Not all X-Men are, as you say in America, 'goody-two-shoe's'" Kurt said, with a smile. "Like Scott and Jean." Todd laughed, still laying down.

"Kurt, man," Todd said, "you rule."  
"Nah..." Kurt replied. "I just know how to be myself no matter vat people say to me."  
"And because I don't," Todd said, "I think you rule."  
"Vell..." Kurt said, not sure what to say, "Thank you, Todd."  
"No problem, bro." Todd replied, and licked a lone mosquito out of the air. Kurt laughed.

"I don't know how people can sink zat's disgustink," he said, "ven I sink its sort of cool."

"You do?" Todd asked.

"Yah!" Kurt replied, smiling. "Its cooler than most people vant to admit." Todd laughed. None of the people he had met in his life had though anything about him was cool, and yet here was Kurt, being so sinscere about it, saying that his toad-like mutation was, admittedly, cool.

"Thank you, Kurt." He said. "No one's ever said that to me before." He paused. "Its means a lot, really."

"No problem!" Kurt said. "Zere's a first time for everysink." Todd passed the joint back to Kurt. He had been puffing everytime Kurt had spoken.

"I'm glad to have a friend." Todd said. Kurt smiled, choking a bit.

"All you had to do in ze beginning vas ask." He said, and took another toke.

Oh, my love I came to you  
With best intentions  
You laid down and gave to me  
Just what I'm seeking

Once the joint was done, Kurt laid done as well. Todd was deep in stoner thought, and being in this state made it look like he was asleep.

"Todd..." Kurt said, moving closer to him.

Celebrate we will  
'Cause life is short  
But sweet for certain hey  
We climb two by two  
To be sure these days continue

Hmm?" Todd replied, cuddling against his new friend, like a child who had a nightmare.

Things we cannot change...

"Goodnight." Kurt said.

"Goodnight, Kurt..." Todd said. The two fell asleep, looking like two children, holding eachother tentativly.

Things we cannot change.


End file.
